


The Things We Used To Share

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Family, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Virgil is doing his best, group hug, thomas virgil logan roman and patton hug it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Summary: I know that it was in fact Joan who wrote the song and they did a fantastic job but I thought I'd do a small one-shot of Virgil being adorable.
Kudos: 16





	The Things We Used To Share

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it was in fact Joan who wrote the song and they did a fantastic job but I thought I'd do a small one-shot of Virgil being adorable.

Virgil could sense that Thomas was still upset about the breakup despite it being almost a year. He paced up and down his room trying to work out a way to help Thomas let out his feelings in healthy way.

Roman was the creative side but Virgil couldn't rely on him because the breakup had messed with all of the traits. He himself had been affected too but he'd managed to move on by playing his guitar and letting his feelings out that way.

That was it! Thomas could let out his feelings in a song. Virgil smiled for the first time in a while, happy he'd actually come up with something.

Virgil sat on the floor leaning against the wall with a notepad leant on his knees and tried to come up with a song that Thomas would be able to sing and possibly record.

In the end Virgil managed to write a song that he felt would best help Thomas come to terms with the breakup and help him start to move on. He read it through feeling proud of himself and then tried to work out some chords to go with it because he knew Thomas had been learning how to play the ukulele.

When he did that he wrote those down too so now all he had to do was put it somewhere Thomas would find it. He waited until he was sure Thomas and the others were preoccupied elsewhere before he popped into the living room and left it on the sofa next to Thomas's laptop where he would find it easier.

Thomas walked back into the living room, sighing as he sat down. He frowned as he noticed a sheet of paper next to him and read it through before tears sprang to his eyes. He quickly rushed to grab his ukulele and quickly checked the chords to get an idea of the tune.

He started to sing and felt a small weight lift off of his shoulders with each line he sang. He smiled sadly as he sung the last note and felt a couple tears run down his face.

"Roman?" he called and waited for the creative trait to appear.

Roman wondered why he a second being summoned but appeared and looked at Thomas curiously, confused by his expression.

"was this you?" Thomas asked holding the paper and Roman frowned and shook his head, reaching for the paper.

Thomas tried to think who else it would be, Logan didn't quite have the right understanding of emotions to write it and Patton couldn't understand chords. That just left Virgil.

Roman read through the song and felt a tear roll down his face. It was beautifully written and he bet with the chords and Thomas singing it would sound wonderful. He recognised the writing and came to the same conclusion that Thomas did just as Thomas called for Virgil.

Virgil appeared, a confused look on his face until he noticed the paper in Romans hands and his face paled and he started fiddling with his hands nervously.

Thomas noticed his anxiousness and opened his mouth to ask him if it was him responsible but Roman burst out "this is amazing!" and engulfed an alarmed Virgil in a large hug.

Thomas smiled and joined them in the hug and whispered "Thank you so much Virgil."

Virgil blushed and muttered "I wanted to help you hurt less and try to move on in a healthier way than crying the whole time." "I know." Thomas replied and gave him a smile.

Eventually they pulled back and Thomas called for Logan and Patton.

When they arrived Thomas and Roman explained what Virgil had done and Patton burst into tears while Logan shifted awkwardly and apologised for not being able to help.

Roman insisted Thomas perform it for them and, with a smile at Virgil, Thomas picked up his ukulele back up and sang the song again.

Patton was in tears the whole time and by the end of it he'd flung himself at Virgil who looked to Logan for help but was shocked to see a single tear run down from beneath Logan glasses.

"I have an appreciation for poetry and that was a very beautiful piece of writing that sums up our situation perfectly. Well done Virgil." Logan said.

Virgil blushed again and looked down at where Patton had clung to him and awkwardly patted his back before saying "you can let go of me now."

Patton sniffed and mumbled "that was the best song I've ever heard, you're so nice and talented."

Virgil carefully pried himself out of Pattons grip and backed away against the wall. It was weird hearing everyone praising him for once but the smiles on Thomas and Romans faces made him feel warm inside.

"Thanks, I guess." he replied shyly with a small smile. Patton grabbed Logan and Thomas's hands and pulled them in for a hug while Roman grabbed Virgil and tugged him towards where Patton was. They all had a large group hug. "we're a famILY." whispered Patton with a smile.

For once Virgil agreed and he hugged everyone back.


End file.
